


dave

by kinestheticpariah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, FTM Dave, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Mormonism, Parent/Child Incest, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinestheticpariah/pseuds/kinestheticpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok so like<br/>my mormonstuck thing isn't really a set AU yet<br/>i'm still figuring out things, like character stories and stuff<br/>and i had a realization the other night and then this happened<br/>really personal and emotional</p>
    </blockquote>





	dave

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like  
> my mormonstuck thing isn't really a set AU yet  
> i'm still figuring out things, like character stories and stuff  
> and i had a realization the other night and then this happened  
> really personal and emotional

daphne strider is dead.  
  
you’re laying on your bed when you realize it.  
it’s quiet; dirk is out with bro, roxy and mom have gone shopping, rose is in her room reading a ridiculously large psychology textbook she snagged for $5 at the secondhand bookstore.  
  
you’re sixteen, and when you were ten, your bro sexually abused you.  
he’s actually your dad, but he prefers ‘bro’. it works, because he’s a shitty father.  
  
you’ve always liked cars,  
baggy pants,  
t-shirts and beanie caps.  
you played with cars and trains with dirk,  
didn’t care much for the dolls bro bought you.  
you’re dirk’s twin, so obviously you’d have shit in common.  
but that didn’t fly with bro.  
“you’re not a boy, daphne,” he’d say.  
he’d take the cars from you,  
lead you over to the dolls.  
and when you didn’t obey,  
he’d take you into his room.  
“need to talk to you.”  
“you’ve got this equipment because you’re a girl,”  
he’d say.  
stick a too-dry finger into your vagina.  
you’d cry and bite your lip until it bled.  
  
then he’d do shit like  
rub you through your panties  
take you into his office at church  
wet his fingers before shoving them into you.  
sometimes you found blood in your panties when you went to the bathroom  
sometimes it hurt to pee.  
.

  
but that really wasn’t you.  
that was daphne.  
and daphne isn’t here anymore.  
  
daphne died while fighting in your head,  
trying to survive,  
slipping from ropes.  
you honestly don’t remember her,  
or being her,  
other than the abuse.  
you like the name dave for yourself.  
it fits you.  
  
dave was stronger.  
he learned how to spit his words,  
cover his eyes with shades  
so no one could make eye contact with him,  
because eye contact was the first step to vulnerability.  
he learned how to stop himself from crying,  
save it up for an odd saturday home alone.  
dave's life goal was to watch mormonism burn to the ground.  
dave was stronger.  
dave is stronger.  
you are dave.  
  
you're dave strider and you're trapped in this shitty body.


End file.
